Relevant Field
The present disclosure relates to infusing fluid. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for infusing fluid into a patient, e.g., using a pump.
Description of Related Art
Providing patient care in a hospital generally necessitates the interaction of numerous professionals and caregivers (e.g., doctors, nurses, pharmacists, technicians, nurse practitioners, etc.) and any number of medical devices/systems needed for treatment of a given patient. Despite the existence of systems intended to facilitate the care process, such as those incorporating electronic medical records (“EMR”) and computerized provider order entry (“CPOE”), the process of providing comprehensive care to patients including ordering and delivering medical treatments, such as medications, is associated with a number of non-trivial issues.
Peristaltic pumps are used in a variety of applications such as medical applications, especially fluid transfer applications that would benefit from isolation of fluid from the system and other fluids. Some peristaltic pumps work by compressing or squeezing a length of flexible tubing. A mechanical mechanism pinches a portion of the tubing and pushes any fluid trapped in the tubing in the direction of rotation. There are rotary peristaltic pumps and finger peristaltic pumps.
Rotary peristaltic pumps typically move liquids through flexible tubing placed in an arc-shaped raceway. Rotary peristaltic pumps are generally made of two to four rollers placed on a roller carrier driven rotationally by a motor. A typical rotary peristaltic pump has a rotor assembly with pinch rollers that apply pressure to the flexible tubing at spaced locations to provide a squeezing action on the tubing against an occlusion bed. The occlusion of the tubing creates increased pressure ahead of the squeezed area and reduced pressure behind that area, thereby forcing a liquid through the tubing as the rotor assembly moves the pinch rollers along the tubing. In order to operate, there must always be an occlusion zone; in other words, at least one of the rollers is always pressing on the tube.
Finger peristaltic pumps are made of a series of fingers moving in cyclical fashion to flatten a flexible tube against a counter surface. The fingers move essentially vertically, in wave-like fashion, forming a zone of occlusion that moves from upstream to downstream. The last finger—the furthest downstream—raises up when the first finger—the furthest upstream—presses against the counter surface. The most commonly used finger pumps are linear, meaning that the counter surface is flat and the fingers are parallel. In this case, the fingers are controlled by a series of cams arranged one behind another, each cam cooperating with a finger. These cams are placed helically offset on a shared shaft driven rotationally by a motor. There are also rotary-finger peristaltic pumps, which attempt to combine the advantages of roller pumps with those of finger pumps. In this type of pump, the counter surface is not flat, but arc-shaped, and the fingers are arranged radially inside the counter surface. In this case, a shared cam with multiple knobs placed in the center of the arc is used to activate the fingers.